casualroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
When Worlds Collide OC - Roland Blake
"This is... old." -When landing in Prime Earth for the first time Universe Secunde-13 very dissimilar from Prime Earth, there are a lot of changes in its history, but majorly, there are more resources, the supernatural is a thing, and science is progressing at a ridiculous pace. Life under the sea is much more mysterious though, with Secunde-13 being a bit larger than Prime Earth, and the oceans being even deeper, to the point it would take too much funding to go research further, but in truth, a darker reason lies in the depths. There is also life discovered out of Earth, none really bearing a civilization, the ones that do have a civilization are very hostile to humanity, they are majorly at least at the same level of advancement as humanity. Three alien species however are more advanced to an extreme point, labeled by humanity as Psycho Ludens Sapiens, The Xenocytes, and the reason why humanity did not go deeper in their waters, The Deep Ones. The Psycho Ludens Sapiens fall into four different categories by the governments of the world, being: Thoughts, Ideas, Ideals, and Memes, with Memes being the most dangerous, they were discovered in the 1990s in the plethora of crashing meteorites. The Psychos are a parasite, but is seen as the true Apex Species of the Milky Way Galaxy, unlike the rest, the Psychos are not even Organic, they transcended that, they're beings that are completely made of Psionic Energy giving them a wide array of powers and abilities. They need only to feed once in their life, create tech that can only be used by specific beings, their society is most similar to a Caste system, which humanity used to categorize them, they also see themselves as superior to every species out there, and the way to reproduce truly gives a very alien perspective. The Psychos reproduce through two ways, a pure Psycho can perform parthenogenesis into bacteria, spreading by a form of Psionic fragmentation (Basically it simulates a mind's capability of developing other personalities, but instead these are actually producing more individuals), the primary way is to possess other organisms, their favored organisms are sentient beings, being able to disguise themselves as mental illnesses (The Hosts would exhibit glowing eyes, heightened cellular regeneration, the disappearance of their digestive and respiratory system, improved reproductive systems, an expanded gene pool, and their voice would seem distorted), by taking over these sentient beings, they can make physical offspring and spread at a much faster rate, Psychos who have a Host are called Avatars, while their children are called Legions (Singular being form being Legion). Despite their capabilities, humanity has been able to combat Hostless Psychos with both supernatural and scientific assistance, a magnetic field producer established on the moon is used to deter them in 2015, but those with hosts still remain on Earth, hidden. The Xenocytes on their own are like the rival species of the Psychos, they appear to be a highly evolved form of "Space Amoeba" that would bond with other organisms (Doing so made said organism immune to The Psychos' possession), they don't possess an actual civilization, but do follow one belief that they were created to improve other organisms. They were discovered in the late 1970s after a meteorite crashed in New York's Central park, thought to be a threat, humanity made a preemptive attack on the Xenocytes, until a shaman convinced the world that the Xenocytes were not a threat. However, five years after a new arms race came on the black market, Xenocyte enhanced humans, superhuman individuals who bonded with a Xenocyte, fortunately in the 1980s, damage was controlled, but the government was still stubborn on using Xenocytes for soldiers. That was until the year 2015, when their usual batch of super soldiers failed with all, but one, dying, the last subject, Roland Blake (A super soldier with a severely weak immune system) had his nanomachines fused with a Xenocyte and him, effectively making the Xenocyte permanently fused. On the year 2016 is when Xenocyte enhanced soldiers were deployed against both Psychos and The Deep Ones. The Deep Ones are a faction of multiple species of immensely intelligent and highly evolved aquatic/amphibious dominantly bipedal organisms with cybernetic enhancements. They are technologically advanced to the point that their sudden emergence destroyed a whole outline of Japan's coastline using Plasma based weaponry, and vehicles that are actually cybernetically enhanced fauna. To compare in roles, Psychos are like the Illuminati, while The Deep Ones are like ISIS, their entire plot involves wiping out humanity in order to occupy the planet. They reside several thousand meters down the Pacific, Atlantic, and Antarctic Oceans, presumably with their own fortresses. Research shows that the entirety of The Deep Ones originated from another universe, and probably has ways of transporting troops from there to Secunda-13. Now back to the History of Secunda-13, that unlike Prime Earth, the USA is instead the UCA, United Cities of America, the industrial capabilities were at least a century ahead of Prime Earth's, meaning weapons in the late 1800s were present in the 1700s (Even vehicles), despite this difference, the American Revolution and Civil War were still largely the same, except much grander in the scale of things. This was different in both World Wars though, Nazi Germany being the only contender against the Allied forces, the rest were neutral until World War II. During the Second World War it was revealed the Nazis were very technologically advanced to the point of scaring the allied forces into low morale, that was until America joined the fray, unlike Prime Earth, there was never a real divide racial divide (Due to the fact essays against slavery by Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens, and even Aaron Burr brought down slavery and freed the entirety of the slaves, with the Civil War being much more of a small against the South which was occupied by British remnants of the Revolution with their followers), so the Americans joined in with White, Black, and Injun soldiers after Pearl Harbor was attacked, and with Japan getting nuked by the Nazis, so America was a rallying call for the Japanese, Chinese, French, Italian, Philippines, Korea (There is only one Korea, which ended up being a lot like Prime Earth's South Korea), and many more to join the Allied forces, winning the war for all of them, with technologically advancing the world. Many other events in history still occurred, again, being much more grander/horrific than Prime Earth's. The only divide that came was through events after 9/11, but in this case Taliban was a front for Psychos who infiltrated humanity, only being found out in 2008, along with The Deep Ones finally surfacing in 2010. Many legends in these events came, many supernatural, many of them real, though it was a law during the pilgrimage to America before, that they convinced the world that the supernatural cannot and should not be applied to the world on a major scale, many supernatural sightings occurred in all of history, only few individuals being involved with history only due to circumstance. Backstory PROJECT: Demigod is where Roland's beginnings lie, the intention was to make super soldiers cloned and augmented from the sample of the UCA's best soldier, granted the Project was a success, but Subject X, Roland, he could not develop a proper immune system, exiting the facility would mean certain death for him. The scientists persuaded the government to keep him, another subject, they raised him, teached him, and tried their very best to improve upon him. The best they could do was able to let him roam the facility, he was luckily able to socialize with his fellow Subjects, the only one that had no potential to be a soldier yet, to which they oitied him. Eventually they created an enviromentally sealed power suit, this allowed him to see the outside, but he had to be careful, otherwise if the suit gets breached, he could die. Soon years came, at age fifteen he developed a close ''relationship with a female subject, unfortunately a Project was being conducted that day, PROJECT: Xenocyte, an accident occured and the facility's Xenocyte sample got onto the Demigods, due to Roland's lack of immune system, weaker healing factor, and suit it essentially fused with him. When he woke up, he was told he was the last one, it was revealed that a scientist who was compromised (Infected by the Necro Sapien Sapien), he caused the accident, grief strucken, he complied with every test, allowed himself to be a weapon, just in the hopes to end up killing the Virus, when he was finally deployed for the first time, he was supposed to trigger some Cure, mission was succesful, but Roland, Roland disappeared. Personality Roland, despite his confinement, would have been able to actually function in a society at full capacity, albeit he would be seen as too philosophica, sometimes even cryptic. He is also very instinctual, a mental effect by the Xenocyte fused with him, in very stressful situations he goes into a "Fight or Flight" moment. He is also shown to be quite social, always interacting with people, looking forward to meeting them, he does this as a desire to move on, so he is nice, caring, protective, and loyal to those he bonds with. Overall he shows to be very open to others, as he is the supposed weirdo, since life cycle speaking his mother is a petre dish, and his father a syringe, he often jokes about it. One thing apparent though is that he can be both mentally and emotionally unstable, which makes him have outburst, breakdowns, and outright lashing out at others (Verbally and Physically), the Xenocyte entering his system contributed to this as well. Powers & Abilities Powers * 'Biomechanically Enhanced Physiology: Due to the Xenocyte bonding with both him and his suit, he was physiologically changed. The Xenocyte in general is an organism which can constantly shapeshift between: solid, liquid, gas, and even plasma like states. Due to how advanced the suit was as it not only served as Roland's life support, but even as his own wearable computer. Roland was labeled as an Apex organism on his Earth, which is why they deployed him in order to combat the Xenocyte. And of course, he gained several abilities as a result to this evolution. * ''Shapeshifting'': Inherited directly from the Xenocyte, Roland can alter his shape and form to either form weapons, increase his size,make himself look more intimidating, traverse many types of surfaces, camouflage that borders on invisibility, and adapt to both his environment and enemies. * ''Superhuman Strength'': Before leaving his Earth, he had strength superior than other super soldiers, being able to lift 10 tons, and exert enough force to destroy a wall. After spending two years on Earth-Prime his strength increased, enabling him to lift twenty five tons, and exert enough force to destroy a small building. Through shapeshifting, he effectively utilizes his strength in cutting power, striking power, and gripping. * ''Superhuman Durability'': There is no determining how far his durability can go, as it theoretically depends on his states, so far, he survived being in the middle of an explosion that brough down a market on him, and he crawled out almost undamaged. * ''Superhuman Speed'': Before leaving his Earth, he was also on a similar level to his fellow soldiers, but of course, superior, able to run at max 100mph. Two years on Earth-Prime, he can now move from Massive Subsonic Speeds to Supersonic speeds, now with this speed extending to reflexes, he can react to Hypersonic attacks, albeit with difficulty. * ''Superhuman Agility'': He has excellent coordination after two years on Earth Prime, being able to utilize acrobatics, jump massive heights, and perform ridiculous parkour feats to the point of twisting and maneuvering in mid air. * ''Superhuman Stamina'': His body no longer produces toxins, and now he can exert himself for 24 hours before he feels fatigue * ''Superhuman Senses'': Due to the shapeshfiting, his senses are now enhanced to the point of being able to see the world in a third person perspective (Only uses in unison with reflexes), pick up and differentiate scents on a genetic level, access sonar, and even see in different spectrums. * ''Assimilation'': Roland can assimilate organic and inorganic material in order to maintain his own mass. * ''Regenerative Healing Factor'': Roland can heal from various injuries, if he dedicates to just healing, most injuries can heal in minutes, more serious ones would take longer. He is also immune to any illness, even potentially being able to cure others. * ''Psionic Senses'': He can feel presence of any organic with a brain, being able to discern their intentions, alignment, mental status, and even predict what they'll do. * ''Weapon Manifestation'': An offshoot from his shapeshifting, he is able to generate guns through converting his own mass, and form the weapon. * ''Telepathy'': An offshoot from his own Psionic senses, Roland can communicate with people in a one kilometer radius, almost akin to a hive like connection with someone, and he can look into memories after assimilating the said person. * ''Technopathy''''': He can hack, and with a lot of difficulty, control technology, in this state, he cannot attack, so far he can give them specific commands, but cannot multi task. This was inherited from his suit from before. Abilities * Master Combatant * Master Marksman * Expert Interrogator * Tactics * Stealth * Assassination * Weaknesses * He is vulnerable to Microwave radiation to the point he would shrivel up into a frail and weak state when overexposed. * Temperatures of zero degrees celsius and below end up disabling his shapeshifting. * Liquid Nitrogen is absolutely lethal to him, as he has to shapeshift a mouth and digestive system to vomit it out, and even then, it leaves him dazed. * Ultra High frequencies will end up hurting and paralyzing him severely. * Too much pain will trick his body into regenerating too much to the point of producing too many cells, becoming deformed, and immobile. * Electricity is highly effective, due to the pain, he wont be able to adapt, and depending on the intensity, you can peel back the Xenocyte parts. * The more he increases in size, the less time it requires for him to tire him out. He also becomes slower. * He can end up being used as a medium for telepathy by a strong willed individual to use his telepathy. * He suffers PTSD from seeing everyone he knows and love die in front of him. * Despite the healing factor, this does not mean his organs will become fault of their function instantaneously, but the most vulnerable would be his brain, you can lobotomize him, and he will be out for a long while. * He can serve as a medium for any virus if he's not careful. Category:OCs Category:When Worlds Collide